


Polyamary Pride

by glennthewalmartguy, sobermeup



Series: Pride Month [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Fluff, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Baby, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Polyamary, F/M, Fluff, Look at my son!, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: John and Eliza seem to know something Alex does not about the newly born Philip





	Polyamary Pride

Eliza’s skin radiates. She is even more beautiful pregnant. Alex is so excited for his baby son. He can’t wait until the day Phillip is born. He and John are both very happy at the thought of being fathers. Their situation is a little different than most, as Alex and Eliza are married, but John is a large part of their lives, sexually and romantically. He may not legally be part of their marriage, but Alex will say John is his husband until the day he dies. Eliza feels the same way. 

John and Eliza worry that the child will biologically not be Alex’s child. They haven’t said anything to Alex, but it is a valid concern they have. 

Currently Eliza and John are sitting in the living room, cuddling, watching a movie. Eliza has been having contractions and so they’re waiting for her contractions to get closer together. John and Eliza have elected to keep this information from Alex because he’s a panicky person. Eliza grabs onto John’s wrist. She grunts. 

“John!” 

“Eliza?” 

“John! The baby! Oh!” Eliza grunts and starts to stand. Alex runs into the room, baby bag in hand. 

“Hospital, lady and gent?” Alex asks, showing them the car keys. Eliza nods and John helps her stand. They quickly make their way to the car. John takes the keys from lead-foot Alex and has him sit with Eliza. She squeezes his hand as John drives to the hospital. 

“John, hurry!” 

-

Alex has almost passed out three times. He and John are holding Eliza’s legs up. John has Alex make eye contact with him. 

“Look at me, Alex. Keep looking at me. You got this, Eliza. C’mon love.” John smiles at her and she screams in response. He nods, “Alright then.” 

Alex is so glad he doesn’t have to give birth. 

- 

Eliza is exhausted. She’s almost delirious, but she’s 1000% positive that this baby is John’s. He has dark hair and he has dark skin. The hair that he does have is curly beyond belief. Eliza doesn’t want to deal with this now. She wants to sleep.  

-

John holds the baby after Eliza because Alex is passed out on the floor. He took Phillip from Eliza after she declared that she, “wasn’ fuckin’ dealin’ wi’h this righ’ now.” John understood. Phillip was clearly his child. He shoves Alex with his foot. The man doesn’t stir. John rolls his eyes. 

“I ain’t got no damn time for this.” 

“Grammar! Proper English!” Alex shoots up and looks around wildly. John shoves him with his foot again. Alex grunts and looks up at John. He gasps and quickly stands.

“Oh, my God,” he whispers. Eliza looks at John, panicked. Alex reaches out to John and John hands him Phillip. He starts crying and John moves to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“I just-” Alex sniffles, “He’s so . John, look at my son! He has your hair, John! Look at him!” Eliza laughs from her bed and sighs, so tired she falls asleep almost as soon as the excitement is over. John stares down at their son’s face in Alex’s arms. Alex leans against him.

“Look at our son.” 

“I’m so happy, Alex. We’re a family, a real family. I’m so glad you and Eliza let me in your life.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... we missed poly pride day... but it's still pride month so like here you go


End file.
